Growing and Adapting
by Tunder28
Summary: this is a poem about the members of mutant x. You may have seen this before, but its here for others to read. So enjoy all.
1. Chapter 1

Mutant x

So this one is for you all

A taste of what's to come

This is the introduction or more of a warning.

You May and you may not, like what you read, but emailing me to say what you think.


	2. Shalimar

Shalimar

I am left in this darkness

Forever meaningless

What is left for me?

What is it I don't see?

Is it the shadow on the wall?

Or is it the creature in the hall.

The endless roaring of voices

The downpour of all the noises.

A father's love for his child

Or am I too wild.

Different in my own little way,

Changing and adapting, day by day.

Is it her fierce eyes you fear?

Something reborn in her

Don't you see her to be dear?

Or is she too much to bear.


	3. Emma

Emma

How could some thing so small?

Be left standing in the middle of it all.

One little voice swallowed by the crowd,

Could suddenly become so loud.

So defining you cant breath

Wishing you could just leave.

Forget all the strength it took me,

Ignore what was to be.

But you remember my eyes,

How they were wondrous and wise.

My soft and lovable nature,

Becoming an overwhelming feature.

A mind gift so wild

One look and you may see.

Some thing grown so mild

Some thing grown from just a small child.

Ok guys; please give a little feed back. I need to know if you like it or not.


	4. Brennan

Ok guys, sorry 4 being so long.

Computer cut out. But here it is.

Brennan

How can I try to trust you?

Never again for what you do.

My anger I can't contain

My rage will forever remain.

Striking like wild lightning

Some thing so overpowering.

I wont sit back or back down

You may think of me as the clown.

But this thing inside of me

That you used as your key

I wont ever be controlled by you

No matter what you may do.

One day a push came to a shove

That day you lost all my trust and love.

New things have replaced you

I was the one who made it through.

I'm your son but still you went on pushing harder

But you have no son if you cant even be a father.


	5. Jesse

Hey guys. This is a Jesse one.

Jesse

How did this happen to me?

What is this I've come to be?

Is this why dad left?

Or will it all suddenly reflect

Will I be forever cursed?

Please gods end the worsted.

Will I be accepted?

Or am I another who's been rejected.

When will be the day you come home?

For that day you'll send me off…alone.

So one day I stopped waiting for you

And guess whom I made it to.

Adam and Shal were there for me

We had our family of three.

All I ever wanted from you

Was understanding of what I could do?

Accepting me as I come

But still I'm left feeling numb.

With my new family I get over you….

And guess whom you come running to.

When will you realize

What will end all the lies?

When will you finally see?

The real son I came to be.


	6. Adam

This is about Adam being the father of mutants and Mutant x

Adam

How could I have hurt you all?

Even when you were all so small.

I can't look into their eyes

So I tell them all these lies.

I will protect those in need

Those who I will vow can be freed.

No one should feel your pain

I will make sure, never again.

I can't even think to let you all go

Perhaps a bond we all made long ago.

I can't stand to see you all in pain

So the mutations I try to sustain.

Helping you all control your wild gift

Ever time I see you the weight on me will lift

The weight will lesson each time I see all your joy

That is the one thing, I promise not to destroy.


	7. individual

Growing and Adapting 2

This poem will describe each member of the team.

(Look at the first letter of each sentence)

These things describe that person

Strives to be the best

Having little time for rest.

Attack but she'll come back

Loving to her pack.

Innocent in her face

Merging with her feral race.

Anxiety set in motion

Raging in every emotion.

Just astounding with his gift

Eager to give an up lift

Silent but swift

Sweet and full of hope

Easily lends a hand to cope.

Admirable with his brains

Dreams to end their pains.

Always stealing away the mothers

Makes life better for others.

Barely missed with a shot like a dart

Rarely trusts and street smart.

Energy courses through his veins

Never likes it when it rains.

Never excepts disloyalty

Always get the job done completely

Never to except the penalty

Emotions spinning day by day

Mystical in her own way

Merges with her love and devotion

Altering your every emotion


End file.
